Amyloid-β (Aβ) peptides are metabolites of the Alzheimer's disease-associated precursor protein, β-amyloid precursor protein (APP), and are believed to be the major pathological determinants of Alzheimer's disease (AD). AD is a neurodegenerative disorder characterized by the age-dependent deposition of Aβ within vulnerable regions of the brain, particularly the frontal cortex and hippocampus (Terry R D. J Geriatr Psychiatry Neurol 19:125-128, 2006). Aβ has a pathogenic effect, leading to progressive neuronal loss that causes deterioration of the ability of those brain regions to orchestrate both higher order and basic neural processes. As the deterioration worsens, the affected individual faces dementia and a worsening quality of life, and eventually the condition is fatal (Brookmeyer R, Johnson E, Ziegler-Graham K, Arrighi H M. Alzheimer's Dement 3:186-191, 2007; Powers J M. Neurobiol Aging 18:S53-S54, 1997).
It is believed that the development of AD is the consequence of the natural biochemical processes associated with aging, and that nearly every individual would eventually manifest symptoms of the disease were he or she to live long enough. Age is the greatest known risk factor for AD with an incidence of 25-50% in people aged 85 years or older (Giacobini E. Ann NY Acad Sci 920:321-327, 2000). For a given individual, the time at which the disorder manifests is the consequence of an additional series of risk factors, some of which might be due to environmental causes, but many of which are due to that individual's genetic endowment: natural variations in the structures and activities of an individual's genes produces ensembles of proteins whose complex webs of interactions render that individual more or less prone to AD. Some of the genes whose protein products affect AD risk have been identified. For example, there are three common variants of the gene that encodes the serum protein Apolipoprotein E, called e2, e3 and e4. Individuals who inherit an e4-encoding allele are at higher risk than average for AD and tend to develop disease at earlier times than individuals with no e4 alleles. Those who inherit e4 alleles from both parents are at even higher risk for early-onset AD, while individuals with e2 alleles are at very low risk, developing the disease later in life than the average if at all (Cedazo-Minguez A. J Cell Mol Med. 11:1227-38, 2007). Traumatic brain injury and repetitive brain trauma have also been found to accelerate brain Aβ deposition and cognitive impairment. Uryu et al. J. Neurosci. 22 (2): 446 (2002).
Most if not all AD is considered to have some genetic component that is linked to the risk threshold for each individual. However, some forms of human AD are particularly highly heritable. These heritable forms are caused by rare mutations in single genes that encode proteins that are associated with this neurodegenerative disorder and that play central roles in the initiation of the disease process. Mutations in these genes can be inherited or can arise sporadically.
One of these genes encodes the Amyloid Precursor Protein (APP) (Tanzi R E. Ann Med. 21:91-94, 1989). APP is a membrane protein whose biochemical function is at present unknown. It is known that APP is a substrate for proteolysis by several endogenous proteases, and that proteolysis liberates fragments having various structures. Two of the protease activities are referred to as β-secretase and γ-secretase. Proteolysis of APP by β-secretase generates a fragment that can subsequently be cleaved by γ-secretase at multiple sites to produce Aβ peptides. γ-secretase is complex of several proteins (including presenilin 1 and presenilin 2), and cleavage of APP by γ-secretase produces multiple isoforms of Aβ, which range from 37 to 43 amino acid residues (see, e.g., Steiner H, Fluhrer R, Haass C., J Biol Chem. 2008 Jul. 23). A 42-residue form of Aβ is thought to be the most pathogenic (Wolfe M S. Biochemistry 45:7931-7939, 2006). The 42-residue Aβ fragment forms oligomeric structures, which, in addition to forming the plaques that deposit in the AD-affected brain, are thought to cause cognitive deficits (Barten D M, Albright C F. Mol Neurobiol 37:171-186, 2008).
Variations in APP that predispose to AD cluster in the vicinity of the proteolytic cleavage sites, affecting the rate at which pathogenic Aβ fragments are generated, their stability, and their ability to form oligomers (Selkoe D J. Physiol Rev 81:741-766, 2001). Individuals inheriting such APP variations usually show signs of AD in their 50s, whereas sporadic AD is not common until individuals reach their 70s (Waring S C, Rosenberg R N. Arch Neurol. 65:329-34, 2008).
The complete molecular identity of γ-secretase enzyme is still unknown. Presenilin 1, or the closely related presenilin 2, is needed for γ-secretase activity. γ-secretase activity is reduced 80% in cultured cells derived from embryos genetically deleted for presenilin 1. All γ-secretase activity is lost in cells lacking both presenilin 1 and presenilin 2. Peptidomimetic inhibitors of γ-secretase activity can be crosslinked to presenilins 1 and 2, suggesting that these proteins are catalytic subunits for the cleavage. However, γ-secretase activity isolated from cells chromatographs as a large complex >1M daltons. Recent genetic studies have identified three more proteins required for γ-secretase activity; nicastrin, aph-1 and pen-1. (Francis et al., 2002, Developmental Cell 3(1): 85-97; Steiner et al., 2002, J. Biol. Chemistry: 277(42): 3906239065; and Li et al., 2002, J. Neurochem. 82(6): 1540-1548). Accumulation of presenilin into high molecular weight complexes is altered in cells lacking these proteins. Rare variations in the genes encoding the presenilin 1 and presenilin 2 components of γ-secretase also confer high risk to early-onset AD (Waring S C, Rosenberg R N. Arch Neurol. 65:329-34, 2008).
A third enzyme, α-secretase, cleaves the precursor protein between the β- and γ-cleavage sites, precluding Aβ production and releasing an approximately 3 kDa peptide known as P3, which is non-pathological. Both β- and α-secretase cleavage also result in soluble, secreted terminal fragments of APP, known as sAPPβ and sAPPα, respectively. The sAPPα fragment has been suggested to be neuroprotective.
As a consequence of these genetic observations and considerable biochemical and neuroanatomical experimentation, the model has emerged that biochemical events that increase the production and accumulation of Aβ, particularly Aβ-42, accelerate the onset and progression of AD. Therapeutic and prophylactic programs, therefore, have been targeted at reducing the production of Aβ or lower its accumulation.
The current focus of AD treatment is lowering of Aβ production and/or accumulation in the brain. Several approaches are presently under investigation (Rojas-Fernandez C H, Chen M, Fernandez H L. Pharmacotherapy 22:1547-1563, 2002; Hardy J, Selkoe D J. Science. 297:353-356, 2002). Mice that are transgenic for AD-predisposing APP and that additionally carry an inactivating knockout mutation in the β-secretase gene exhibit nearly complete reductions of Aβ in the brain (Luo Y, Bolon B, Kahn S, Bennett B D, Babu-Khan S, Denis P, Fan W, Kha H, Zhang J, Gong Y, Martin L, Louis J C, Yan Q, Richards W G, Citron M, Vassar R. Nat Neurosci 4:231-232, 2001). However, it has been demonstrated that such mice nonetheless exhibit cognitive deficits, premature death, and hypomyelination (Ohno M, Chang L, Tseng W, Oakley H, Citron M, Klein W L, Vassar R, Disterhoft J F. Eur J Neurosci 23:251-260, 2006; Ohno M, Sametsky E A, Younkin L H, Oakley H, Younkin S G, Citron M, Vassar R, Disterhoft J F. Neuron 41:27-33, 2004; Laird F M, Cai H, Savonenko A V, Farah M H, He K, Melnikova T, Wen H, Chiang H-C, Xu G, Koliatsos V E, Borchelt D R, Price D L, Lee H-K, Wong P C. J Neurosci 25:11693-11709, 2005; Dominguez D, Tournoy J, Hartmann D, Huth T, Cryns K, Deforce S, Serneels L, Camacho I E, Marjaux E, Craessaerts K, Roebroek A J, Schwake M, D'Hooge R, Bach P, Kalinke U, Moechars D, Alzheimer C, Reiss K, Saftig P, De Strooper B. J Biol Chem 280:30797-30806, 2005; Hu X, Hicks C W, He W, Wong P, Macklin W B, Trapp B D, Yan R. Nat Neurosci 9:1520-1525, 2006). This leads to the conclusion that β-secretase activity in the brain is necessary for healthy neural function, and therapeutics that lower brain activity of β-secretase might have adverse side effects. In addition, it has been difficult to design potent, brain penetrant β-secretase inhibitors (Barten D M, Albright C F. Mol Neurobiol 37:171-186, 2008), which has been the goal of those who work on the pharmacotherapy of AD.
The effects of γ-secretase inhibitors in reducing brain Aβ have also been investigated. Brain-penetrant γ-secretase inhibitors have been shown to reduce Aβ synthesis and reduce cognitive deficits in mouse models of AD (Barten D M, Meredith J E Jr, Zaczek R, Houston J G, Albright C F. Drugs R D 7:87-97, 2006). However, γ-secretase has targets in addition to APP (Pollack S J, Lewis H. Curr Opin Investig Drugs 6:35-47, 2005), one of which is the Notch family of transmembrane receptors Inhibition of Notch signaling by chronic dosing of γ-secretase inhibitors causes changes in the gastrointestinal tract, spleen, and thymus that limit the extent of Aβ inhibition attainable in vivo using the studied compounds (Searfoss G H, Jordan W H, Calligaro D O, Galbreath E J, Schirtzinger L M, Berridge B R, Gao H, Higgins M A, May P C, Ryan T P. J Biol Chem 278:46107-46116, 2003; Wong G T, Manfra D, Poulet F M, Zhang Q, Josien H, Bara T, Engstrom L, Pinzon-Ortiz M, Fine J S, Lee H J, Zhang L, Higgins G A, Parker E M. J Biol Chem 279:12876-12882, 2004; Milano J, McKay J, Dagenais C, Foster-Brown L, Pognan F, Gadient R, Jacobs R T, Zacco A, Greenberg B, Ciaccio P J. Toxicol Sci 82:341-358, 2004).
U.S. Patent Application 20020128319 A1 states that certain nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS) lower production and/or levels of Aβ42 in cell cultures expressing Aβ40 and Aβ42 derived from the cleavage of APP. Since there is good evidence that high Aβ42 levels are a major risk factor for AD, such drugs may be useful in preventing, delaying or reversing the progression of AD. The drawback of the use of such drugs, however, is that large doses of NSAIDS are required for significant lowering of Aβ42, and significant gastrointestinal side effects, including bleeding ulcers, are associated with prolonged use of NSAIDS at high doses (Langman et al., 1994, Lancet 343:1075-1078). In addition, there remains an unknown risk for Alzheimer's disease due to amyloid formation from Aβ40 and other forms unaffected by Aβ42 lowering agents. There is, therefore, a need in the art to develop treatments for diseases or disorders related to the regulation of Aβ production.
One class of compounds has been found to reduce Aβ production without affecting Notch signaling. This class of compounds includes the tyrosine kinase inhibitor imatinib mesylate (STI-571, trade name GLEEVEC) and the related compound, 6-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-8-methyl-2-(methylsulfanylphenyl-amino)-8H-pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidin-7-one, referred to as inhibitor 2 (Netzer W J, et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 100:12444-12449, 2003). See also US Patent Publication 2004/0028673 and PCT patent publication WO 2004/032925, each incorporated herein by reference. STI-571 is presently approved for treatment of myelogenous leukemia and gastrointestinal stromal tumors. STI-571 potently reduces the production of Aβ, both in APP-transfected neuroblastoma cells and in cell-free extracts of transfected cells, via a mechanism that does not require the Abl tyrosine kinase, one of the important targets of this drug in leukemia cells (Netzer, supra). STI-571 and a related compound called “Inhibitor 2” were found to reduce production of Aβ in cultures of primary neurons prepared from cerebral cortex of embryonic day 18 rats (Netzer, supra), indicating that these drugs affect proteolytic processing of proteins from both endogenous and transfected APP genes.
STI-571, according to the product literature for GLEEVEC, is administered orally. The drug has been investigated for its effect on Aβ accumulation in brain and the drug has been shown to have poor penetration of the blood-brain barrier. In a STI-571-treated leukemia patient who received the drug, the cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) level of the drug was 92-fold lower than the level in the blood (Takayama N, Sato N, O'Brien S G, Ikeda Y, Okamoto S. Br J Haematol. 119:106-108, 2002). Therefore, its utility in unmodified form as a potential therapeutic for AD has been dismissed (Netzer, supra).
In view of the poor penetration of the blood-brain barrier, researchers investigating the effect of STI-571 on brain Aβ have used implanted osmotic minipumps to deliver STI-571 or inhibitor 2 intrathecally to the brains of guinea pigs (Netzer, supra). While Netzer, et al. observed a decrease in Aβ accumulation in brain, they nonetheless concluded “In the case of Gleevec and related drugs, the ability to achieve a high degree of penetration of the blood-brain barrier would be necessary to improve the likelihood of therapeutic benefit.”(Netzer, supra).
In the development of small molecule therapeutics for most diseases, compounds that inhibit protein kinases or block the ATP-binding domain of any enzyme are generally less preferable than compounds exerting the same therapeutic action via alternative mechanisms. Protein kinases regulate a number of essential cellular processes, including cell cycle progression, DNA damage response, cell proliferation, metabolism and cell death, differentiation and survival. Indeed, the human genome contains at least 500 distinct genes encoding protein kinases. The kinase inhibitor drugs, such as imatinib have known off-target interactions that alter their toxicity and side-effect profiles (see, e.g., Force, T. & Kolaja, K. L. Cardiotoxicity of kinase inhibitors: the prediction and translation of preclinical models to clinical outcomes. Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 10, 111-126 (2011)). Imatinib inhibits the kinases Abl, ARG (Abl-related gene protein), PDGF-Ra/B and KIT. The tyrosine kinase inhibitor sunitinib (see e.g., Chu, T. F. et al. Cardiotoxicity associated with tyrosine kinase inhibitor sunitinib. Lancet 370, 2011-2019 (2007)) and other kinase inhibitors exhibit cardiotoxicity (see also Cheng, H. & Force, T. Molecular mechanisms of cardiovascular toxicity of targeted cancer therapeutics, Circ. Res. 106, 21-34 (2010)). Thus, there is concern that of use of kinase-inhibiting drugs such as imatinib in long-term therapeutic regimens to prevent Alzheimer's disease might have negative consequences that are not observed in relatively brief chemotherapeutic regimens. Even though the reported side effects of imatinib are considered modest for a chemotherapeutic agent used in cancer treatments, it may be expected that new side effects linked to the protein kinase inhibition activity would be observed if tens of millions of people were to take the drug on a maintenance basis.
There remains a need for treatments to effectively reduce the levels of Aβ in brain, and there further remains a need for treatments that effectively reduce levels of Aβ, and that result in less inhibition of Abl kinase activity.